Forbidden Lands
The Forbidden Lands are a small cluster of regions in Castland that were damaged more badly by the Great War and its aftermath than everywhere else on Earth. These lands were so badly devastated, in fact, that they never fully recovered from all the destruction. The effects of the Great War also led to these areas being inhabited by a large assortment of dangerous creatures, leading country officials to deem them too dangerous for the public, so the Great Walls were built to keep monsters away and possibly (as suggests a guard) people out. Under special circumstances, though, a select few individuals can be granted passage past the Walls and into the Forbidden Lands. Gale was granted access to the Forbidden Lands after she rescued Sir Max and Prince Leo from the Kobold Mercenaries and allowed them to camp out in Panselo so they could protect Leo and come up with a plan to counter the Galactic Federation's impending invasion, after which Sir Max went to the Great Walls and told the guards there to let Gale pass so she could find the Phoenix Weapons. Known Locations in the Forbidden Lands Phoenotopia * Dread Lands: The first area in the Forbidden Lands, and the most severely damaged. It is the ruined remains of what was once a large city, and its only inhabitants are evil robots, including Zombots and Rollo Mines. * Mul Cavern: Second area in the Forbidden Lands. Mul Cavern is a large maze-like network of caves filled with dangerous animal beasts like Cave Toads and Cave Beetles. Also contains Cave Jellies that can be killed to harvest their Jelly Goo. * Forgotten Forest: A "secret" level in the Forbidden Lands. Although the player can access Forgotten Forest right after Mul Cavern has been completed, the majority of the level is blocked off and can only be accessed after activating the Teleporter in Fran's Lab by giving Fran 30 Moonstones. It contains very powerful enemies, including Plant Dogs, Arcs, and Harpies, as well as a Forest Robot miniboss. ** Hidden Village: A smaller area within Forgotten Forest that serves as a reward for completing the level. Hidden Village is full of peaceful Arcs and Harpies, and contains shops that sell extremely rare and powerful items. *** ????: Another secret area located even deeper in the forest. Can only be accessed after 100%'ing the game. This level is pretty short and the player can earn an achievement for fully exploring it. * Ancient Crater: The last main area in the Forbidden Lands. Serves as a first line of defense against intruders trying to break into the Phoenix Lab, with loads of high-tech enemies like Scrapper Turrets and Ancient Sentry Towers, and also booby traps. ** Phoenix Lab: The true final area in the Forbidden Lands, as well as the last level in the game. It's an underground vault/laboratory located directly under the Ancient Crater. The level is full of traps and illusions, and features all the enemies from every other Forbidden Lands level (minus the Mul Cavern enemies). At the end of the level, the player fights the Computer Guardian and 66 back-to-back. Phoenotopia Awakening * Dread Lands: This iteration of Dread Lands looks more like an abandoned army outpost, and it features even more enemies, such as Wendigos. * Mul Cavern: In this game, Mul Cavern is even larger and maze-like than before, with three distinct sections. It also has more enemies, including some new types of Cave Beetles, and even has an optional boss fight with a giant Cave Beetle queen named Ariadne. * Forgotten Forest ** Hidden Village *** ???? * Ancient Crater ** Phoenix Lab Category:Locations Category:Locations with Bosses Category:Phoenotopia Category:Phoenotopia Awakening Category:Forbidden Lands